Benutzer Diskussion:XChisuka
Archiv 1 Warblers Vorlage Hallo nochmal Brauche wiedermal deinen Meinung Warblers Test was sagst du dazu welches gefällt dir besser? Ich bin mir da noch nicht so ganz sicher. Sind aber nur einmal ein paar Entwürfe können natürlich noch abgeändert werden. Gruß Turk Turklten 21:21, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Also ich hatte heute morgen einfach mal Lust und Laune gehabt Giselle anzufangen. Ich hoffe das er Anfang für dich okay war nicht das ich mich mal wieder 5 mal wiederhohle oder so xD Ach sagmal weißt du eig ob Blaine zusammen mit Kurt den Abschluss macht den es heißt das er dies nicht tun wird sondern erst das Jahr darauf..ich dachte vllt weißt du da mehr wie ich :) "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 12:19, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ach Herrjee ist das ein durcheinander..Die sollte sich echt mal entscheiden...Kurt kann nicht ohne Blaine leben und Blaine kann nicht ohne Kurt leben..das kommt mir sonst auch voll traurig vor wenn die beiden nicht zusammen den abschluss machen..Ja wie du schon gesagt hast das die beiden zusammen nach New York zum studieren gehen wollen dann erscheint es mir auch logisch das Kurt vllt nochmal ein Jahr wiederhohlt oder Blaine ist so gut das er n Klasse überspringt aber ich lass alles mal auf mich zu kommen =) "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 16:59, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Wg was hast du nochmal dem Admin geschrieben.war das so wichtig? ach mir musst du es nicht erzählen wenn du nicht willst weil das is n sache zwischen dir u dem Admin xD.. Damian ist voll süß aber er tut mir auch irgendwie leid weil er in den letzte 3 Folgen immer unter den Letzten 3 war aber ich finde ihn gar nicht mal so schlecht...Lindsay muss noch weg genau dann sind wir alles Happy...ich hab das heute Morgen geändert und hin geschrieben beim Glee Project und hab ich noch Giselle angefangen gehabt u hast sie zu ende erstellt..danke <3 vllt geht noch kein Link weil er es vllt erst morgen oder so sehen können es kann ja sein das es noch nicht so schlimm bearbeitet wurde das wie es hier in Europa anschauen können. Ich hau den schreiben alle auf den hinter Kopf u dann denken die alle nochmal nach dann werden die alle merken das die sich einig werden sollten xD Ich lass mich gerne auch mal überraschen und warte bist die Staffel 3 anfängt..ach herrje jetzt hab ich n Roman geschrieben xD "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 17:21, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ach deswegen waren das die Vorlage von Warbler Logo..jetzt verstehe ich die ganze Sache..Meinst du etwa wg Pavarotti dem Maskottschen von denen und die Katze von Brittany..deswegen könnt ich mir auch gut n neue Vorlage vorstellen :) Juhu :) Ich versuche mich zuverbessern nicht das du allein hier die ganze Zeit nur am schreiben bist sondern das ich dir dann helfen kann ;) Dennis der Fotograf war auch okay soweit oder? "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 17:33, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ich mein wenn Pavarotti nicht gestorben wäre un Kurt nicht das Lied gesungen hätte dann wäre Blaine niemals im klaren geworden mit seinen Gefühlen.. Die Katze mag ich irgendwie denn die hat was von Brittany auch ein bisschen verwirrt und doof aber das meine ich im lustigem Sinne xD Die Eltern von Will Schuester könnte man auhc machen...Sam's Geschwister können wir auch noch irgendwann machen weil die sind nur eine Folge dabei oder? "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 17:48, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) danke <3 ich freu mich das du mich lobst <3 Also ich mach das immer so wenn ich nicht mehr alles weiß dann schau ich die Folge nochmal an oder ich lese im englischem Wiki nach so bearbeite ich meine Sachen immer..klingt doch gut oder? Is es bei dir in Mecklenburg-Vorpommern auch so mega warmes Wetter? "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 17:58, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Also direkt von der seite der Warblers dann werde ich dies mal eben anschauen :) Ich hab grad Dalton Rumba angefangen..ich werd noch ein bisschen da was machen oder wenn du willst kannst du dies auch zu ende machen..wie es dier lieber ist :) ich geht noch ein hier aber ich hab zum glück kalte Getränke und Eiswürfel :) sonst würde ich zerlaufen wie Butter in der Pfanne.. möchtest du die Schulen machen wie Jane Addems und Haverbrook? Dann hätten die wir auch weg :) "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 18:44, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Also Dalton Rumba werde ich versuchen das ich es zuende bringen kann. warscheinlich ist es am Ende noch ein komisches Deutsch weil ich mehr oder weniger ein Problem mit der Grammtik habe aber ich werde es versuchen. wenn soll ich noch erstellen? Ich hab die Vorlage von Admin gesehen und die is echt toll geworden =) "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 19:11, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ähm sorry das war so n Reaktion von ach ein produzent denn muss ich in die Katogie machen aber gut das du mich nochmal daran erinnerst das er nicht dazu gehört :) Also ich denke das die schon die Seiten dazu von Jane Addems und gehörlosen Schüler und ich bin auch für den zweiten Vorschlag weil das erscheint mir doch sehr sinnig :) "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 19:58, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) myliveplayer.com/the-glee-project/season/1/episode/3 Das ist die Folge 3 vom Glee Project..Gestern hast du keinen Link gefunden aber ich heute und ich weiß nicht ob du es schon gesehen hast. Wenn nicht jetzt kannst du es auch ansehen =) Ich mag deine Seite und Brad/Santana warum auch nicht..Brad redet eig nie irgendwas und ist immer sehr ruhig..Den er ist nur der Klavierspieler von denen..Es wäre vllt eine gute Freundschaft aber keine Beziehung Ich hab heute morgen schon Haverbrook Schule gemacht aber ich weiß nicht wie man da die Mitglieder von den Glee Club und der Chorleiter hinzufügt und vllt fang ich noch die Jane Addams Acadmy an...mal schauen =) "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 09:22, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ach nicht zu danken den Letztes hast du mir die Folge mit dem Link gezeigt so das ich den schauen konnte....so dachte ich mach dir heute mal n Freude damit weil du immer meine Seiten nach arbeitest ... =) Sieh dies einfach mal Danke schön mir an dich <3 Ja also ich hab zwar die Haverbrook erstellt aber ich war jetzt nicht sicher ob ich da den Glee Club Vorlage noch hinein machen sollte weil dies ist eig die Schulbeschreibung und be Jane Addams hab ich nur mal angefangen da müsste man noch die Mitglieder hinzufügen und noch n Beschreibung machen aber das war ich mir auch nicht ganz schlüsslig ob da auch die Schulbeschreibung zusammen mit dem Glee Club erstellen sollte ach Gott...das ist ein durcheinander -.- "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 12:25, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) wie knuffig <3 Ja also ich wusste grad nicht mehr ganz ob Schule oder Glee Club weil die Hitze heute schlägt mich mal wieder kaputt. Dennoch hab ich den Vater von Will fertig bekommen ohne das total verwirrt war wg den beiden Schulen..vllt mach ich heute Abend noch die Mutter von Will. Sam's Geschwister könnten wir anfangen aber wir müssen die auch nicht gleich zu ende bringen..Ok vergessen wir mal die Geschwister xD Wer von Staffel eins an Charaktere müssen noch gemacht werden außer die Mutter von Will? Wir sind doch bald durch mit Staffel eins oder? "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 12:40, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Puck's Mutter könnte auch problematisch werden davon gibt es im englischem Wiki auch keine Seite...dann mach ich heute Abend die Mutter von Will und Apasha oder so..Die Regisseure bekomme ich auch hin so war google mir was heraus gibt..ach wie auch die heißt vonden Jane Addams Mädchen...Sue Kids und Will's Gruppe würde ich auch nicht machen weil wg einer Folge wo die getrennt waren lohnt es sich nicht noch eine Seite zu erstellen .. Tracy gibt es echt nich im englischem Wiki sonst hätte ich den schon gemacht Machst du dann die Carmel High School? Dann machen wir die Geschwister von Sam wenn die schon im deutschen TV ausgestrahlt werden also parallele wie möglich ^^ Wenn wir den dem Tempo weiter erstellen dann können wir däumchen drehen und warten bis Staffel 3 anfängt "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 13:01, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) JUUHUU xD Dann mach ich nachher noch die Mutter von Will und die dazu gehörige Schauspielerin ...vllt dann noch die Ashpashia oder so..wie auch immer die noch mal heißt aber du weißt schon wenn ich meine dann klappt die Sache noch hier xD Ich werden dann auch noch die Regisseure machen und soo Man könnte bei den Hauptcharaktere noch Staffel 2 dazu machen aber dann meinen die Leutz die müssen Glee nicht mehr anschauen und dabei haben wir die noch gewarnt... :) Ich chill schon den mach schon weniger wie sonst xD "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 13:56, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ich fand die Folge emotional denn alle haben geweint..es war echt traurig ich werde jetzt mal los legen :) "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 16:05, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Also Mrs. Puckerman wollte ich erstellen aber ich stelle fest das wir auch keinerlei Infomationen. Die Schauspielerin wo Mrs. Puckerman darstellt hab ich schon vor ner Ewigkeit gemacht und ich dachte da hätte ich die Mutter von Puck im englischem Wiki gelesen aber da ist nun auch nichts mehr. Das nenne ich problematisch. Was tun wir nun? "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 10:03, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Eig könnten wir schon sagen das wir nichts haben von ihr aber wir könnten doch ein Bild von der Schauspielerin nehmen oder findest du das dies irgendwie einfallslos is? "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 13:44, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Also sie kommt in der folge Remix vor. Als sie mit Puck glaub im Büro von Figgins sitzt weil er mal wieer irgendwas angestellt hat...das müsst die Scene sein! Sonst erstellt ich einfach n teil von ihr u dann machst du das Bild noch dazu, das bekommt wir schon irgendwie hin ;) "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 13:59, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Dann mach ich n Stubartikel und erweitern wir denn einfach mit der Zeit mal :) "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 14:02, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hey ich dacht ich schreibe dir mal schnell ;) Den ich bin erst heute Abend wieder und da hab ich gedacht Andrea Cohen und Shoshandra zu erstellen, soviel ich weiß kommen die beiden auch nur in der Staffel eins vor. Das sind die Letzten von Vocal Adreneline und dann glaub ich das wir alle fertig haben von denen :) Also bis heute Abend :) "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 07:53, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Die Bilder von Sam's Geschwister sind echt schön :) Die Schauspieler von den beiden würde ich auch nicht unbedingt machen weil dies ist echt nicht viel ! Also dann werde ich mal sehen was ich noch so machen kann aber erstmal werde ich Andrea Cohen machen. "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 16:11, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Danke <3 Ja stimmt sind echt selten allein zusehen aber die Bilder sind trotz allemdem schön geworden ^^ Also ja du hast die Synchronsprechrin von Shannon richtig dazu gefügt aber ich weiß nicht mal ob es wirklich Katy Karrenbauer macht. Was ist nun mit dem Synchronsprecher von Blaine ist das nun sicher oder nicht? "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 16:37, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ach ja die Hoffnung die stirbt bekannlich zuletzt :) Bei Blaine von wem der synchronisiert wird das werden wir dann mit bekommen aber die Sychronsprecherin wo Shannon macht ist sicher oder? "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 16:49, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Es kann auch sein das dies ihre erste Sychronsprecher arbeit ist aber ich war mir auch sehr unsicher deswegen habe ich sie nie dazu gefügt. Also such dir eine Person aus die noch erweitern möchtest denn ich hätte im Angebot: Becky, Jesse, Ken, Figgins.. :) "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 17:03, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hmm ich kann dich verstehen denn ich wünschte mir auch das die Seiten sich von allein fertig werden aber nein das müssen wir tun. So n Roboter wäre nicht schlecht denn mal schnell programmieren kann und der dann deine Arbeit übernimmt ;) Ich helfe dir auch beim bearbeiten. Ich weiß grad nicht welche Seite ich machen soll xD Ach Herrjeee Beamtendeutsch xD Also mein Rat zu der Sache ist immer da anrufen dann können die auch gleich alles erklären was die genau möchten von dir! "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 17:17, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Wie knuffig :D Ach ich bin auch ein bisschen Schüchtern aber da muss ich auch immer doch und ich finde dies im nach hinein gar nich mal so schlimm weil dann hat man auch alles geklärt und man fühlt sich gut dabei :) Mein Tag trotz Arbeitslosigkeit, morgens um 8 Uhr an weil dann bin ich abend auch sicher müde und kann auch besser schlafen :) Ich bin kein Langschläfer.. Ich hab grad bei Becky das The Power of Madonna dazugemacht und Ken werde ich mir mal anschauen. Also fangst einfach mal an und ich schreib dann mal was dazu ^^ "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 17:32, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ich liebe Kurt & Blaine aber das muss ich schon nicht mehr sagen sondern das weiß du schon :D Ich weiß den ich habe das Interview von Ryan gelesen und ich finde es sehr schön das Kurt noch ein schönes und lustiges Jahr bekommen soll weil Staffel 2 war für Kurt schon sehr dunkel und depressiv. WAAAHHAA Du sagst es ich freu mich auch total auf Staffel 3 das wird der Hammer werden, Dies meine ich allgemein :) Ich denke auch das die beiden zusammen bleiben werden! Die beiden können soviel voneinander lernen den die haben was die anderen nicht haben. das Vertrauen zueinander :D Sue soll ein neues Ziel und eine Romanze bekommen das wird so schön wenn Sue mal in Love ist! Also Becky muss ich noch von Staffel 1 Viel Theater! machen und dann hab ich Staffel 1 fertig bei ihr :D "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 17:52, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) haha ich lach mich grad kaputt wie Sue sich von selber scheiden lässen..die Vorstellung ist schon echt lustig xD Stimmt es gab echt nicht viel von den beiden obwohl die in einer Beziehung sind und nicht in einer Freundschaft den davon gab es viele Momente aber die Beziehungsmomente hielten sich in Grenzen. Das war schon ein Trauerfall. Ich hoffe auch das die dann mehr von der Beziehung zeigen werden, das ist auch ein Wunsch von mir :D Ich hab bei Becky Staffel zwei angefangen xD "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 18:04, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Siehste da haben wir es schon die sind nicht gleich übereinander herfallen wie die Quam und Finchel...Ich sage auch das dies sich echt gelohnt hat für die beiden und sind auch keinesfalls zu perfekt. Den keine Beziehung ist dies und die haben auch ihre Fehler und Macken aber wir lieben die beiden so wie sie sind :D Ich möchte auch schnell viele schöne Momente von Klaine haben. Ich finds schon komisch ohne Glee. :( Ich bin schon seit ner Weile Single aber dies macht mir nichts aus denn ich bin glücklich damit. Ich bin auch der Meinung das alle Kerle irgendwo sind ähnlich sind und das hat mich einfach nur gelangweilt. Deswegen habe ich beschlossen Single zu bleiben :D Mein Nutella ist flüssig xD das is voll komisch für mein Brot! "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 18:36, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Bildergröße Hallo Momentan nicht lässt sich aber durchaus in der Vorlage ändern. Muss ich mir zuerst anschauen, schreib dir dann wen ich soweit bin. Für was würdest du es benötigen? Wenn ich dir schonmal schreibe, bitte lies dir das durch, erscheint zwar sowieso auf der Hauptseite aber egal: Benutzer_Blog:Turk_Turklten/Beziehungsseiten:_Pro_&_Contra_BITTE_LESEN Danke!! Gruß Turk Turklten 18:46, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ja hab schon verstanden, werds einfach bei allen Vorlagen mit Bildereinbindung einbauen, dauert halt ein bisschen :) PS: Deine Antwort zum Blog kann ruhig länger sein, hab ja auch ganz schön was geschrieben. Turk Turklten 18:59, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ja das is echt total komisch wenn man eine Serie beginnt zu lieben dann ist sie auch schon zuende ..das fühlt sich echt komisch an. JAAAA ich hab den Blog gelesen und ich habe grad keinen Plan was ich dazu sagen soll aber wenn er die Beziehungsseiten haben möchte dann werden wir die wohl bearbeiten müssen aber du bist schon nicht dafür was diese Beziehungsseiten angehen Egal wie er/du/es/wir uns entscheiden. Ich werde dir helfen bei der Bearbeitung von den Seiten. Schaust du mal bei Becky drüber ob dies soweit okay ist?! Ich hab mein Nutella in den Kühlschrank gestellt aber flüssig war sie auch gut <3 "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 19:31, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Archivierung Hi Um es besser zu verstehen und dir es sowieso egal ist, hab ich es einfach mal bei dir gemacht. Siehe oben den link der auf die "alte" Seite führt. Im Prinzip ist ja der Archiv neu angelegt und deine aktuelle Diskussionsseite bleibt immer die selbe. Der Archiv ist dann eine sogenannte Unterseite deiner Diskussionsseite. Hab zwei Abschnitte stehen gelassen damit es nicht ganz so leer aussieht. Gruß Turk Turklten 19:45, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Also ich dachte auch erst das eine Staffel vllt 25 Folgen hat aber diese hat nur 22 und dann war es schon vorbei :( aber wir müssen es alles irgendwie überleben Das mit der Diskussionsseite habe ich mir schon überlegt und ich denke das ich ihm dafür morgen bescheid gebe das meine Seite auch ein bisschen kleiner wird Ich muss erstmal darüber nach denken ob dies auch möchte mit den Beziehungsseiten und dann werde ich ihm auch antworten weil ich bin grad einfach nur sprachlos das dies so plötzlich kommt Also Becky werde ich morgen früh fertig stellen und dann werde ich mir überlegen welche Seite ich dann anfangen werde zu bearbeiten.. vllt Figgins aber darauf hab ich keinen Bock Ich kann dir Nutella schicken xD "Straight but not Narrow"- Cory Monteith 20:13, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC)